Reasons
by the universe in her eyes
Summary: Jane and Maura meet at a bar. Strong T.


**I didn't like how the show portrayed Jane as shy and a prude when it comes to talking about dating and sex. Yes, she will be a little nervous in this story, but she picks herself up like the badass woman she is. I also don't think Maura is socially awkward when it comes to dating, since she's dated multiple people on the show. **

**I hope you like the way I've written them in this fic. Let me know. **

* * *

The Saturday evening is lonely, for Jane at least, who has no idea what to do with herself. She has two options, one of which is to stay home and sit on the couch all evening, while the other option is to go to Merch, drink some beer and hopefully have a nice conversation with someone. No one at work knows she's into girls and she hopes it'll stay that way for a while, because she already gets enough comments about not being feminine enough and scaring men with her attitude. Merch is her safe haven, because she can be completely herself without worrying about running into someone. No one from work goes there anyway.

She pushes herself up from the couch, interrupting her never-ending stream of worries and _maybe_'s, and makes her way over to the bedroom. Her closet is nearly empty, all of her clothes are still in the hamper. She hasn't done any laundry the past couple of days, because of some cold case that has caused her to pull two all-nighters in the past week. She finds a simple black tank and dark blue ripped jeans and decides it's good enough, before putting her hair up in a messy ponytail. That's what she likes best.

Her leather jacket is left behind at the coat rack, her phone buried deep in her back pocket. She rubs her hands together, a little nervous, before heading to the bar. A drink would definitely do her good. She sits down on one of the empty bar stools, nodding at the bartender. The woman, who's standing all the way on the other side, puts her hand up to signal that she's seen her and will be right there.

"Hey there."

A soft, but confident voice pulls Jane from her thoughts. She looks to her left and meets hazel eyes, glimmering slightly.

"Hey," Jane replies. The woman now sitting next to her has blonde hair, smooth skin and looks absolutely _gorgeous_.

"Are you here by yourself?" the stranger asks. She's holding a drink in her hand, and judging by the color it's a Dirty Martini. _Definitely not a beer drinker then,_ Jane thinks. It takes a few seconds before she realizes she hasn't answered the question, and she looks up at the blonde with a shy smile on her face.

_She must think I'm checking her out. I wasn't. Wait, was I?_

"No- I mean, yes," Jane stammers. She wills herself to steady her voice. "Sorry, I'm a little tense. Didn't get enough sleep. What about you?"

The blonde frowns. "Did I get enough sleep or am I here by myself?"

Jane laughs and notices that the blonde's lips curl up into a smile as well. _Rizzoli, don't fall for her. She's out of your league. _"You're by yourself, then," she fills in for the stranger. "How come?"

The bartender chooses that exact moment to cut in, of course. "How can I help you?" She asks, leaning towards the brunette.

Jane needs a second to think about her order. She was going for a beer, but since there's a beautiful woman sitting next to her she might as well go for something stronger. "Mix something with vodka," she replies to the woman behind the bar. "Surprise me," she adds, followed by a wink.

Immediately, the blonde puts her hand on Jane's arm, as if trying to get her attention again. Is she jealous or is Jane just imagining things?

"Are you single?" the blonde suddenly asks, taking another sip of her drink.

Normally, Jane would reject anyone who asks a question like this so soon. Now, she finds she doesn't really mind.

Better be forward then. "Yeah. I'm not dating anyone."

The blonde smiles a little, moving closer now she knows she could stand a chance. "Why isn't a beautiful woman like you in a relationship?"

Jane shrugs, not really knowing how to answer that question. The blonde must sense this, and she holds out her hand. "I'm Maura, by the way." Jane takes her hand and wonders how the skin can be so soft. Hers is rough, scarred. "Jane."

A glas filled all the way to the top slides into her sight.

"Here you go, gorgeous," the bartender says, winking back at her. When Jane reaches for her wallet, the woman waves her away. "Nope. This one's on me."

Jane smiles. "Thanks."

Maura shifts uneasily. She cannot remember the last time she felt jealous, but now she's definitely feeling it. Why is she jealous of the girl behind the bar? Just because she's getting Jane's attention? Maura barely knows the brunette, but she already doesn't like it when other women flirt with her.

"Hey Jane," she says. "Care to dance?"

"Uh," the brunette stammers, taking a big sip of her vodka-mixed-with-whatever drink. "I can't really dance."

"Please," Maura pouts. "Your drink will still be here after a song or two. Otherwise I'll get you a new one." She takes a last sip of her Martini, looking the brunette straight in the eye. "And it doesn't matter if you're not a great dancer. Not many people here are. I'll guide you."

"I …," Jane trails off, looking at the dance floor. There are some couples, or at least soon-to-be couples dancing together as well. Before Jane can talk herself out of it, she speaks, "Yeah. Sure."

Maura smiles, putting her drink down and reaching out for Jane's hand. The brunette takes it, still a little hesitant, before she reminds herself that this is why she came here tonight after all. To have some fun, maybe get to dance with a beautiful girl. And holy shit, Maura is beautiful.

The blonde woman leads them though the crowded bar, until suddenly they're in the middle of the dance floor. On the way there, while holding Maura's hand to not lose her in the sea of people, Jane tells herself that she won't fuck this up. She'll take the lead from now on. Who the hell cares whether she can dance or not. She wants this woman.

Maura turns around, happy with their spot, and Jane's arms immediately wrap around the blonde's waist. Maura, a little surprised but certainly not unhappy, circles her arms around Jane's neck, a perfect fit. They're silent during the first few minutes, until Maura breaks the silence.

"How many girls have you dated?" she asks, probably a little too forward again.

"I- uh- I've only dated men," Jane hesitates, suddenly feeling very self-conscious again. "You've never experimented?" the blonde asks, surprised. Jane shakes her head, trying to ignore the way her body responds to the woman's presence.

Without warning, Maura's arms slide down her neck and come to rest on her hips, while she stands up on her tiptoes to be able to whisper in Jane's ear.

"Let me be your first."

The brunette is not prepared for the rush of arousal that comes after hearing those words, and she stumbles a little. The blonde catches her, smiling knowingly. She knows exactly what kind of effect she has on people.

Both of them feel the shift that happens between them. Jane - and undoubtedly Maura as well - feels the exact moment it happens, the moment Maura's arms slide back up her back and come to rest on the back of her neck, pulling her even closer. If a man would be so forward, she would have pulled back by now, she would have found an excuse to leave. But hazel eyes meet hers, and Jane finds - much to her surprise - that she isn't even scared.

They've stopped swaying. Neither one knows who moves first, but suddenly their lips are touching and everything around them falls away. The sounds, the heat, the other people. Jane's hands have stopped trembling, nerves all gone, and she feels something break in her chest. Freedom. Like finally. Like this is her person.

She doesn't register that last thought, she won't until much, much later, but then she'll realize this feeling has been there from the very beginning. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, which is way too short for the brunette's liking. Just meeting lips and then it's over. Jane wants more, she wants a thousand more.

Maura rests her head on the brunette's shoulder, not letting go just yet. She pushes up again to speak in Jane's ear. "Take me home with you."

That's going to be another problem. "My brother lives with me," Jane replies, pulling back to look into Maura's eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea, considering the things I'm about to do to you." Her cocky grin appears. The blonde's eyes go wide and her brain short circuits. She cannot find the words to reply, and that in itself makes Jane grin even wider. Maura's not the only one who can affect someone like that.

Eventually, Maura manages to reply. "Come home with me, then." She links her fingers with Jane's. "I have a detached house. No neighbors."

"Mmm," the brunette pretends to consider. "Depends on the skill you've got."

Maura bites her lip, which immediately draws Jane's attention. The brunette stares at her until the blonde closes the distance between them once again. Maura smiles when Jane lets out a small sigh, another _wow_ and _finally_ and _I can't believe this is happening_ all at once.

When they part, Jane's eyes remain closer for a little, giving Maura the opportunity to really look at her. A strong, angular jaw, red cheeks from warmth (just from that?) and when they open again, dark brown eyes.

Before Maura can say anything, Jane speaks.

"I'll consider it," she squeezes the blonde's waist. "Kidding. Come on."

..

..

The morning light shining through the open curtains wakes Jane up. She sighs and yawns, wanting to roll over until she realizes she's absolutely freezing. The realization that she's not wearing any clothes, not even _underwear_, comes not many seconds later and that wakes her up immediately. She blinks a couple of times and sits up before glancing around the unfamiliar room, until her gaze falls upon a blonde woman laying next to her. _Maura._

That's when the first memories of last night start coming back to her.

_"Take it off," Jane growls, leaning in to kiss her way up Maura's neck. "Please." _

_The blonde shivers at the sound of Jane's voice, deep and rough. She reaches for the zipper on her dress and lets it fall to the floor, where it'll lay unretrieved until the morning. _

_"Don't just stare," she counters. "Put your hands on me."_

Jane shivers, still cold, and looks around the room and on the floor for her clothes. From the heap of clothes in the corner she can, judging by the color, at least say the tank top is hers. Her jeans, however, are nowhere in sight. Neither is her underwear- oh wait. There it is.

_"Have you done this before?" Maura looks up, a little nervous. Jane senses this and lets her top fall to the floor, reaching for the blonde immediately. _

_"Listen. If you don't want to do this, just say so. I'd be happy to just hold you in my arms and fall asleep together. No matter what happens prior to that."_

_Maura beams. She's safe. _

The brunette quickly slides out of bed, silent enough to not wake the sleeping blonde. She picks up her underwear from the floor and pulls it over her hips, not having the option of a clean pair. Also, it's not like she's been wearing through the night, so it'll just have to do for now.

_"Fuck, you're beautiful."_

_Maura shivers under the intense gaze. The brunette hasn't looked away since she took her clothes off. With the way Jane is looking at her, she definitely feels beautiful._

_"So are you, Jane. I doubt you know how beautiful you are," she replies, running her hands over the brunette's stomach. "Can I? Please?"_

_Jane smiles. She loves Maura for asking. Like they've known each other for years._

_"Of course. I'm all yours."_

Her phone rings first, pulling Maura from her slumber.

"Shit," Jane swears under her breath. "Where's that damn thing?" She finds it on the floor, spotting her jeans at the same time. "Rizzoli."

Maura opens her eyes, searching for Jane. _Sorry_, the brunette mouths, but Maura waves it away. It's not many seconds later that the blonde's phone rings, too. Maura reaches for the device on her nightstand, her eyes still sleepy.

"Isles."

Jane frowns. "Where?"

"Yes, it's indeed my first day. It'll take me about twenty minutes to get there, is that okay?"

"Okay. I'll be there in forty. I'm not home." Jane glances at Maura, a smile playing on her lips. That smile quickly turns into a grimace. "It's a Sunday, for fuck's sake. Better be happy I'm coming at all."

Maura laughs out loud, having already ended her own conversation. Jane feels her stomach tingle at the sound. "Yes. Bye."

"You shouldn't be so rude," Maura says, still smiling, and she sits up with the covers wrapped around herself.

"_They_ should respect the fact it's a Sunday," Jane replies. "You work Sundays?"

"I do now," Maura replies. "I just started a new job. I could tell you all about it, but I really have to hurry up."

Jane smiles, pulling her tank top over her head. They'll talk about that another time. "So do I, I can't show up like this. I gotta run back home really quick."

"You go do that," Maura agrees, pushing herself up from the bed. She grabs her underwear from the floor too and pulls it over her hips before she walks towards the brunette. "When will I see you again, Jane?"

The brunette gazes at her lovingly, already _so_ in love after just this night. She doesn't want this to be only for one night, and she couldn't be happier that the blonde seems to think the same thing. Looking around the room, she spots a notebook and a pen on the desk in the corner.

"Mind if I write down my number?" She gestures at Maura's desk.

The blonde smiles. "Not at all."

..

..

Jane parks her car as close to the crime scene as possible. She doesn't want to walk a mile on a Sunday. Fuck, she _really_ hates Sundays. There are so many other, better things she could have been doing now. Like spending the morning in bed with Maura, underneath warm covers.

"Frost, you better have a coffee or three for me ready," she yells, turning the corner into the street. Her partner is already waiting for her, two mugs of steamy liquid in his hands.

"I got you," he says. "One of those is mine, though."

She sticks out her tongue before stealing the bigger one, giving him a friendly shove. "Thanks. What've we got here?"

Frost sighs. "Male. Approximately twenty-five. The medical examiner just came in, though, so I can't tell you much more. She's new, I think you'll like her."

Jane frowns. "It's a woman?" The brunette has been working with male ME's for her entire life, so this is new.

"Yeah," Frost answers. "She's over there." He points towards the body.

The brunette shrugs. "Mm. I'll go introduce myself. It's a Sunday for her too, after all." She walks towards the woman, who's crouching near the body, back towards her.

"Hey, I heard you're new here. I'm Jane, nice to- Maura?" the brunette nearly drops her coffee. "You're the new ME?"

Maura, who was already confused when it seemed that she heard Jane's voice behind her, turns around. "Jane?"

Jane's mouth falls open, but it isn't long until they both burst out in laughter. Unable to believe this is really happening. The brunette reaches for Maura's hand and helps her up. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I am not," Maura replies. "Guess you'll be seeing me earlier than you thought you would."

Jane lifts the blonde's hand and presses a kiss to her knuckle, ignoring the looks they're getting from the crime techs. "My wonderful, lovely Maura, who," she lowers her voice enough so it's just the two of them who can hear it, "must be very tired from her incredible night with a Boston-Italian detective," she raises her voice again, "please tell me the cause of death."

Maura laughs. "You got it."


End file.
